


Rainy Phan Evening

by Long_Live_Hermione



Series: Phan oneshots [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Gen, POV Dan Howell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 02:42:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15329976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Long_Live_Hermione/pseuds/Long_Live_Hermione
Summary: It starts to rain, and Dan and Phil have to find somehow to keep each other warm. INNOCENT





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for being here! I can't control their extreme indenting sorry

           _Tip tap tip tap tip._ I looked over to see Phil's fingers dancing across his keyboard. "Phil what are you working for?" I asked, scooting over to him.                                  "Nothing much; just typing out some video ideas." Phil smiled over at him.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                  "I was thinking you could be in this....Is that rain?" Phil said listening attentively, with his head tilted towards the window.  _Sure enough, there were small droplets of rain pitter-pattering on their roof._ I instinctively leaned towards Phil, with asking eyes. He nodded furtively, and moved his laptop over so I could lay on top of a pillow on his lap. I shifted slightly so I was looking up at Phil." You know I've always found rain to be strangely calming, which is especially weird once you've realized it can sound like little bombs."                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                 "I always thought that too; plus you always get that peculiar urge to just cuddle with someone under a mound of blankets." Phil replied, looking hopefully down at me. "I have wanted to do that forever." I said, and went off to get blankets from both our rooms to come back and discover......we didn't have any space on the couch. "Hey Phil, since we don't have enough space to use the couch, we have to pick a room." 

      Phil looked up," Can we do it in my room then? I mean....the blanket thing, of course!" 

I winked back before heading to his room, smiling inwardly at the blush I saw out of the corner of my eye. "Philllll we can't have our....what did you call it? Without you in this extremely important step."                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                Sure enough, Phil got up from the couch and lumbered over to the doorway."So I guess we just sit next to each on the bed, then get the blankets." he offered.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                             "To start, sure." I said as i joined Phil on the bed, then covered almost both of us with the blankets. Phil turned over towards me, then shifted closer and closer until he was close enough to be completely under the blanket. A side effect of that was however that he and I were nearly touching noses. "I'm still cold, Phil."                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                   Luckily enough, he caught my meaning and enveloped me in his arms. I snuggled closer to him, and buried my face in his chest, right next to his beautiful beating heart. Soon enough, I felt the gentle beat begin to lull me to sleep. I wouldn't mind doing this more often because this......this was paradise; I would happily stay here, in this moment, with Phil, forever. 


	2. PLUSHIES

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan has a bad day, and Phil surprises him with something sure to make him smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am American but stuffed animals just reminds me of taxidermy. Besides, plushies is such a better word.

        *CRASH* This was the THIRD TIME I'd walked into something. Be it a wall, the door, or now this chair that I had put all my stuff on, the universe was determined to remind me of my clumsiness today. I have only been awake for FIVE MINUTES! But guess what else I get to do today!  I get to go to a family lunch with my grandparents, you know the ones who think my entire life is a sham, and believe it their mission to remind me every chance they get. And on top of all that, my depression decided to say hi! 

     'Dan, are you ok?" Phil asked, concern shadowing his face. "I'm fine, Phil; I just have....a lot going on right now." I say, hoping he doesn't see through it. 

And of course, he sees right through it. "Dan, you don't have to tell me but always remember I am here for you and you are allowed to not be ok." Phil opened his arms, and I take the invitation gladly. He hugs me tightly, and it makes me feel better. 

     "I have to go to that family lunch Phil. I should be back by 2 or so." I go in for a final hug, before grabbing my bag and heading out.   

 

                              PHIL'S POV

I hated seeing Dan down like this. I know how much he was actively dreading that family lunch; luckily enough, I had the perfect plan. One word: PLUSHIES!   

I went everywhere, including the Orc's Den (I couldn't find or remember the name of that store), and bought a crap ton of plushies. Once I was home, I set them all up, then had cereal. Don't judge me ok! 

"Ow! Why did we leave that there?!" Dan's voice resounded from the door. 

   "Wait Dan! I have something I thought you would like to see." I called out. A frankly exhausted looking Dan stumbled over to me," Go ahead then;my day can't get any worse."

      I showed a very confused Dan to his door. "Open it!"

He did, and I saw a beautiful smile on his face, complete with adorable dimples. I saw his eyes going around the whole room, until finally they landed on the HUGE shibe on his bed. He went up and hugged it. 

    "Phil, I love you so much right now. Thank you for being my sun in all this darkness." Dan hugged me like he would never let go. I'm just glad I made him happy. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is me practicing writing, etc. for my original works so yeah, PLZZ COMMENT


	3. Dan's new instagram selfie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically Phil when Dan was taking that selfie.

         _Their Toranto venue was nice, very nice; so nice in fact that Dan had decided to take a selfie; now this was no ordinary indeavor. This was a quest of medieval proportions. Just kidding but yeah it was going to take a while._

Dan had been already at it for a minute when I came in.  _I was so lucky to have my Dan. My precious Dan._ "Hey Phil?" Dan's voice jolted me out of my thoughts. "How terrible are these?"

   "Dan these aren't terrible. They're beautiful." I smiled down at him, enveloping him in a hug.  _I took a chance._ "I mean you're in them soooo." 

Dan blushed."Phil." 

"What? I'm right, whether you believe it or not." I responded, booping him on the nose. Then he did what I had always wanted to do. He pressed a gentle kiss to my cheek before hitting post, smiling triumphantly at me. 

"Dan! You can't just do that and walk away!" I yelled at his leaving back. 

> "I think you'll find I'm doing just that." he yelled back. _No he doesn't._ I followed him, needing to wipe that smirk off his face. Catching up to him, I pushed him against the wall and stepped in. "This your revenge then? Dan smirked at me.  _Not again. So then I did what I wanted._ I kissed that smirk right off his face, smiling at his reaction. I pulled apart to check for permission, which apparently I had judging by how he kissed me back. His hand dug into my hair, with the other one on the small of my back. 
> 
>  
> 
> "Boys?!" our manager's voice resounded.  _Sadly, we split._
> 
> _"DAAAAAN!My quiff!" Dan reached over and fixed it the best he could._ "Well that's something we get to talk about later." I mumbled.
> 
>  
> 
> "Hopefully we'll go be doing more than just talk." Dan said then winked as he pranced onstage.
> 
> Well that was awesome.

   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLZZZ COMMENT. THANK YOU TO THOSE WHO DID

**Author's Note:**

> Plz comment. I have other original works if you happen to be interested.


End file.
